A Battle to Remember
by SupaHotNaruto
Summary: WARNING: RATED M FOR LEMON. ONLY INTENDED FOR PEOPLE 18 YEARS OF AGE OR OLDER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Naruto encounters Tobi in the woods during the Fourth Shinobi World War, and battles two of his Six Paths. Will Naruto defeat them or will the Nine Tails finally be captured?


**This story is a lemon remake of Naruto and Killer Bee's battle against Tobi and the six dead jinchuriki. If you don't like plot twists, I suggest that you just stop hating and leave now.**

* * *

**START OF STORY**

* * *

"Come on, Octopops! We have to hurry or else we'll never find Tobi!" Naruto told Bee as they hopped branch to branch. "I'm going as fast as I can, ya fool!" The African shinobi responded to his young disciple. Just then, as they talked, Naruto clashed heads with none other than their target: Tobi.

Recovering from the hard run-in, Naruto gazed up to see who it was. "Ow… hey!" The masked man snickered. "Fancy meeting you here. Do you like my new Six Paths of Pain?" Out from the shadows came the six former jinchuriki, reanimated with cracked skin, along with Rinnegan and Sharingan patterned eyes.

"Ay, man! I know her!" Killer Bee pointed to the blonde girl. "That's Yugito, my partner from Kumo!" Naruto saw two people he met as well. He pointed to the emo in the kimono and the dark-skinned girl with teal hair. "That's Utakata and Fu!" Tobi snickered once more. "I'm so glad you can recognize your friends after all this time."

"We're gonna stop you, Tobi! And put an end to this war!" Naruto yelled out to him. "Well if you want to fight me, you'll have to deal with them first." The six paths then entered fighting stances. Killer Bee strategized a plan. "Hey homeboy! What do you say we split them up so we're not overwhelmed with power?"

Naruto smiled. "Sounds good to me." With that said, he threw a paper bomb kunai at Tobi and his team, causing an explosion and the shinobi to scatter. Killer Bee went six miles north, and encountered Yaguya, Roshi, Han and Utakata. "Hey, what the hell?! Four vs one? That ain't fair yo!"

Tobi followed his four male jinchuriki. "The Eight Tails is mine! Take him now!" The four paths charged at Bee, causing him to scream. Just then, Tobi felt like he was missing something. _"Shit. I've lost contact of Fu and Yugito. Hopefully, they can capture the Nine-tailed brat before I get back and find them."_

* * *

**WITH NARUTO**

* * *

Naruto fled to a river eight miles east of the forest, and waited for his enemies to show up. Then out of the trees came Yugito and Fu, the jinchurikis of Matatabi and Chomei. They dropped down and encountered the young blonde boy. "Okay, here we go." Naruto entered Bijuu Mode and prepared to fight.

Fu looked closely at Naruto. She was starting to remember him from the Chunin Exams about two years ago. _"Naruto-kun." _She slowly walked over to Naruto, not in a fighting style, but in a normal way. Yugito watched as Fu walked to him. "Fu, what are you doing? He's the enemy!"

The blue-haired girl ignored her friend and kept walking to Naruto, who was getting suspicious. _"What's she doing? Why is she walking here? Is she going to attack me?" _When Fu was face-to-face with Naruto, she touched his cheek. "Naruto-kun. Do you remember me?" Naruto began to recall memories of what happened two years ago.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Man those exams were bullshit! I can't believe I beat Neji AGAIN but I'm still not a chunin…" He went to Ichiraku Ramen to try and get his mind off of the exams. Once inside, he saw a young girl, about his age, sitting alone with some tea. He recognized her as one of the competitors, and decided to sit next to her.

She turned her head to him, and immediately recognized him. "Hey. You must be Naruto Uzumaki, right?" He turned to her and responded. "Yeah, I am. I'm the guy who saved Konoha from Orochimaru." She smiled when she heard that. "Really? That's awesome! You beat someone on Sannin level?!" She was so amazed at what he said.

Just then, the Ramen Guy served two hot bowls of ramen to the two ninjas. "Here ya go. Two bowls of ramen, on the house, for two lovebirds." Naruto's face turned blue and his eyes turned white. "Oh we're not dating, Ramen Guy! We're just friends, honest!" Fu turned away, blushing harshly at what the owner said. "Well, thanks anyway!"

As they ate and talked, Naruto felt closer and closer to her. Once they were finished, the two went onto the Hokage Monument to see Konoha and the sunset from the best view. They laughed, joked and talked the entire way there. Once at the summit, they began to watch the sunset, which was very beautiful from atop the mountain.

"Naruto-kun, can I tell you something? This is a secret between you and me, I'm not supposed to tell literally anybody about this." Naruto smiled at her. "Of course you can. I'll keep my lips shut." Fu took a deep breath, and confessed her secret to him. "I'm a jinchuriki." Naruto was surprised, but not shocked.

Fu looked down at her feet. "You probably hate me now, since I'm a monster." Naruto, however, took Fu's hands and cupped them with his. "No, I don't. I know exactly how you feel, because… I'm a jinchuriki too." Fu's eyes widened when she heard that, actually feeling shocked at what Naruto said.

"I know how it feels to be treated like an outcast, to be made fun of and to be hated and ridiculed. And especially being called a monster. But I don't care what they say. I proved to them I was more than capable of anything, and that I'm a human being. Most of all, I don't hate you." Hearing Naruto's words, Fu hugged him in a loving embrace.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." Naruto hugged her back as well. "You're welcome Fu." Then the two looked at each other, both blushing, before leaning in and locking lips. They closed their eyes and cherished the kiss until the sun set down behind the mountains. After the most wonderful date ever, Fu had to return to the Waterfall Village. But before that, she and Naruto promised that they would see each other again so they truly can be together.

* * *

**END OF** **FLASHBACK**

* * *

After remembering the memories he had of him and Fu, Naruto began breaking down into tears, hugging Fu in his embrace, and spoke to her in a broken voice. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Fu, still emotionless, questioned him. "What for?" Naruto continued to hug her, his bijuu chakra reacting heavily to Fu's body.

"For not being able to protect you, or to see you again. Please forgive me." The chakra reacted strongly and began to recover Fu's body, erasing her cracked skin and restoring her original orange eyes. Fully alive once again and free of Tobi's control, Fu smiled and hugged him as well. "It's okay, Naruto-kun. I forgive you."

A loud growl was heard from behind. Yugito was losing her patience. "That's it! I've had enough! The Nine Tails will be ours!" The Kumo blonde extended her claws and leaped towards the two. However, Fu, being alive, had better reflexes, and managed to restrain Yugito. "Let me go, Fu!" Fu turned to Naruto. "Revive her how you revived me!"

Naruto looked confused. "Um, I don't know exactly how I did that, to be honest." Fu kept holding down her friend. "You hugged me. That caused your bijuu chakra to revive me. It's a special ability that only jinchurikis can do to each other. Now hurry if you don't want her to kill us!"

"Alright then." Naruto entered bijuu mode and extended his arms, and Fu then pushed Yugito into Naruto's embrace with the young man hugging the Kumo shinobi. "Argh! Let me go!" Once again, Naruto's chakra began reacting, this time to Yugito. It erased all of the cracks on her skin, restored her original eyes and freed her from Tobi's control.

Naruto released Yugito, who looked down at her hands. "A-am I really-" Fu made a squeal of excitement. "Yay! We're all together again!" Naruto went over to Fu. "So I guess this means we can pick up where we left of, right?" Fu bit her lip and gave him a devious smirk, grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a deep, aggressive kiss.

* * *

**LEMON TIME**

* * *

Her tongue lashing its way in her now-boyfriend's mouth. Naruto kissed back and took her leg, put it around his back. Yugito looked at them, laughing a little bit. But it wasn't until Naruto and Fu laid down on the grass and he began kissing her neck and moving his hands up and down her body, causing a moan to escape from Fu's mouth.

As Yugito watched this, she began blushing and sweating. Naruto took off Fu's large scroll, net top (showing her sizeable breasts) and small skirt, followed by her sandals. She responded by unzipping his jacket and taking off his net shirt, exposing the boy's toned muscles, then moved on to his pants and his sandals.

Yugito couldn't help herself. She wanted to keep herself pure, but watching her best friend and her boyfriend doing it made her feel so horny. She reached one hand down her pants and one hand up her shirt and began fondling herself, moaning slightly and watching Naruto and Fu while on her knees, eyes closed.

Fu turned over to Yugito, who was desperate for pleasure. Fu crawled over to Yugito, fully nude. Yugito opened her eyes and saw her friend approaching her. The Taki kunoichi kissed her friend passionately, with Yugito kissing Fu back. "Wanna join us, Yugito-san? We could use some help getting off." The Kumo shinobi nodded slightly.

Fu started to undress her friend, starting with her hair. Fu untied Yugito's hair, which was actually very long when undone. She then took off Yugito's shirt, followed by her pants and sandals, and saw that Yugito had no lingerie on. "Mmm. Perfect. Less work for me." She giggled.

The blonde kunoichi laid on her back and spread her legs open. Fu went down and began licking Yugito's pussy, causing her to moan loudly. The Kumo girl fondled her own breasts as the Taki girl slid and twirled her tongue inside her friend's pink peach. Just then, Naruto went behind Fu and slid his cock into Fu's pussy from behind her.

Fu yelled out in pleasure, but continued to play around with Yugito's clit. The three jinchuriki began to feel something exciting take over. They each extended a tail from their lower back: a fox tail for Naruto, a green whip-like tail from Fu and a blue, flame-coated cat tail from Yugito.

Naruto lovingly kissed Fu's neck as he fucked her from behind, causing her to giggle slightly. She continued to eat up Yugito's pussy, making the kunoichi moan and rub her pussy as Fu ate it. Soon, Yugito and Fu's bodies couldn't hold back anymore, and they both came together.

Then, Fu climbed on top of Yugito with her back facing Yugito. "Naruto-kun, come here and fuck us." The Taki kunoichi told her boyfriend. Yugito wanted that cock so bad inside her from the beginning. She spread her pussy lips open, juice dripping down from it. "Fuck me first, Naruto-kun." Naruto, however, wasn't going to play favorites.

Naruto brought his cock close and formed a hand seal down on it. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto then cloned an extra cock right under his original. The girls' eyes widened, and Naruto followed by sliding both cocks inside both Fu and Yugito's clits, causing them both to yell loudly.

Naruto began to thrust his dicks in and out of the girls' clits. Fu bent up and French kissed Naruto as he fucked them, while Yugito rubbed her clit fiercely as Naruto fucked her as well. Naruto fucked them harder and faster, causing the kunoichi to moan even louder. Naruto also played around with Fu's boobs as he fucked them, and eventually came inside them. Naruto's semen swam deep into the girls' uteruses, causing both girls to yell out in pure ecstacy.

Naruto pulled out, and his second cock disappeared. He lied on his back, but he was still solid as a rock. Yugito climbed on top of him and lowered herself down on his shaft, yelling out again. Fu went over and sat on Naruto's face, facing her friend. He licked Fu's pussy while Yugito rode his large, erect cock hard and fast.

The blonde kunoichi moaned loudly, placing her hands on Naruto's well-toned abs for support as she continued to bounce up and down on him. Naruto placed his hands on Yugito's firm ass as they fucked. He continued to slide his tongue inside Fu's clit, causing her to moan louder every second. Fu leaned in and deeply kissed Yugito, their tongues wrestling inside of their mouths. The moans got louder and louder, and eventually the girls climaxed again.

Yugito and Fu got off of Naruto and went over to talk for a bit. Fu whispered something in her friend's ear. Naruto was a bit confused, but still pretty hard. Yugito giggled when she heard that. "I've never done that before." Fu giggled as well. "I learned it from a friend in Taki. Wanna try it on Naruto?" Yugito gave a small smirk. "Sure." They turned to their boy toy. His eyes were wide and he couldn't wait to see what they had planned.

The two girls approached Naruto. They each placed a hand on him. Fu then spoke to him softly and sweetly. "Do you want to fuck us, Naruto-kun?" Getting horny again, Naruto nodded. "Fu, let's fuck him together." She said seductively to her friend. The Taki girl nodded, with Naruto eager to see what would happen.

The two girls lowered themselves down onto Naruto's cock and got into a scissor position, their outer pink flesh grinding up against both sides of Naruto's hard dick. They started moving their hips around, causing the young man to groan from the pleasure. Naruto also began thrusting his hips up and down, causing the girls to moan with him.

The ladies continued to grind their pussies against Naruto's cock, juices dripping out and coating the shaft, and they moaned loudly as the dick moved up and down, rubbing their clits and making them feel pleasure. "Oh God this feels great!" Yugito yelled out. "Mmm, I wanna cum so badly!" Fu nearly screamed.

As the thrusts and grinds became faster and more intense, so did the moans and groans. Now, feeling unable to hold back, all three ninja climaxed at once. Fu and Yugito screamed out Naruto's name as they came, and Naruto shot his jizz high up in the air, then it all came down and landed on the girls' chests and bodies.

The moans died slowly, and the orgasms came to a halt long after. Naruto lied on the grass, with Fu and Yugito lying next to him, their hands on his chest. "That… was amazing." Fu told her partners. "We really need to do this again sometime." Naruto said to his mistresses. "I forgot what we were doing before this, to be honest." Yugito said softly. "Heh. It's okay. I forgot too." Naruto turned and told the Kumo kunoichi. Fu giggled. "Let's just enjoy what we have together."

* * *

**END OF** **LEMON**

* * *

Meanwhile, 8 miles west of this location, a pile of four beaten shinobi was lying in front of Killer Bee. "Whooo! Hell yeah! Took down them evil guys. For, Tobi, time for your demise!" The jinchuriki turned to the Masked Man, who was still trying to figure out where Fu and Yugito where. "Uh, hey man. Something bothering you? Or do I have to knock some sense into you?" The rapper told the evil man. "…Fuck this shit. I'll find those two sluts later. But for now, the Eight Tails is MINE!" Tobi then charged at Bee.


End file.
